


Humiliation

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [25]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humiliation, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: After moments of yelling, they all laughed again, Reyna being the one to start the laughter. It was like they were trying to mix him with the feelings of complete humiliation and absolute shame. it was working.





	Humiliation

Laughter erupted from the female’s lips once again, bending over now and holding her stomach as if it were hurting her. It wasn’t quieting down, Reyna uncontrollably laughing at even the thought of dating someone like him. Okay, maybe not that, but it sure in Hades felt like that at the moment. As she laughed Lester was silent, looking away with his arms crossed. The girl’s mechanical dogs seemed to look at her then him.

Then suddenly the golden one was opening its mouth, speaking in a deep tone. “You think she would date the likes of you?” It sounded judgemental, as if it, too, was about to burst into the same laughter as its owner. 

“You truly are the most foolish god then, Apollo.” The silver one spoke now, both moving forward. “Foolish, foolish, foolish.”

“What an idiot.”

“You are meant to defeat Python.”

“And yet..”

“You fall into the thought of a girl liking you in these moments?” They spoke this at the same time, seeming to approach him faster.

Then he was falling off a cliff that wasn’t there before. Lester fell...fell...fell...and then landed on something. It was a surface that felt smooth while feeling rough, like scales. Exactly like scales. The laugh caught hi off guard, deep and dangerous. He moved quickly, falling off the now moving Python and pressing his back to a wall.

“Humiliating, isssn’t it?” He seemed to say, though he wasn’t moving his mouth. Only his body, now staring into Lester’s eyes. “Think she would like you. Sssad…”

This time the change was sudden and fast. At first he didn’t even comprehend the change, but when he looked around he was in New Rome. The center of New Rome. All the people and whatever else staying surrounded him, laughing. Meg stood in the front ,arms crossed as she shook her head. Reyna stood beside her, still laughing. Frank and Hazel stood side by side, unable to meet his eye.   
The laughter stopped suddenly. 

Everyone was giving him a deadly stare now.

“You killed him!”

“You doomed us!”

“You hurt so many!” 

“How dare you!” 

Anytime he attempted to talk, he found his mouth almost glued shut. Meg gave a smirk, as if this were her doing. After moments of yelling, they all laughed again, Reyna being the one to start the laughter. It was like they were trying to mix him with the feelings of complete humiliation and absolute shame.   
It was working. 

\---

Lester woke with a start, sitting up in bed. His face burned with embarrassment, though he knew that was just a dream. After a moment he looked towards Meg’s bed, where the girl was sprawled in an uncomfortable looking position. Quietly he stood, leaving the room and building as quiet as he could for a walk to wash off the feelings.


End file.
